Wolfman and The Wizards: Part 1- Claim To Fame.
by SnappySapphy
Summary: This is a really, really, REALLY, stupid fic. I was extremely bored. So Keryn and I thought this Idea up. It's about being in a Ska band. Or, sort of.
1. Default Chapter Title

Sorry it's so short. I was really bored when writting this. And stupid Keryn went to the movies with her sister, and no one else is home or on-line. I got the Idea while chatting with Keryn. Long story behind it all. But as of now, my mother is almost home, (the car is outside and she is getting out). And I am suposed to be babysitting my lil' sister and neice. I have to cut this off short. So, Toodles!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wolfman and The Wizards

****

in;

The beginning of our rise to fame.

part 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the best show anyone could have asked to see. All the best bands were there. Harry Potter and The Pottetes, The Weasley Trio, The Chocolate Froggers, Wolfman and The Wizards were all there.

All the bands were pro's, having done many shows. All except Wolfman and The Wizards. They have only done a few shows. For they can only do show's on full moons. But that didn't make the band any less better. When you saw them play it was like _magic_. Or not. 

Wolfman and The Wizards was a moderatly large band. They played what you would call 'Ska'. The total member count was um, let's see, Tom, Fred, Jordan, Keryn, Lee, Ron, Neville, myself(Sapphira), Occasionaly Sirius, and the two most important members. Mr. K(keryn and my band instructer) and Remus. Making a total of.... 10 to 11. You may ask why so many people. But as anyone would know, a Ska band takes alot of Rudies(people who dress and act Rude, or ska like). We needed Ron, Fred, and Neville to sound Ska like, since Ron played Trombone, Fred Trumpet, and Neville playes the Saxaphone. Keryn, Lee, Jordan, and I were needed to make the band look cool, and to play guitar, drums, sing, and play bass. You may ask why we needed Remus, Mr. K, and Tom then, So I will explain.

It was a cold afternoon, a while back. Keryn and I were leaving the band room for our usual afternoon stroll of the school. And we realized that, that day Mr. K had not been at school!. To our suprise, the night before it had been a full moon! It happened many times before we put one and one together. We get low grades in math afterall. We got three alot of times. But on with my story.

We found out that Mr. K was a werewolf. And it just happened, we needed a werewolf for our band! Well, not really. He asked if we could use two. Because he didn't want to leave his werewolf buddy Remus alone on full moons. So we said sure! Two ragging Werewolves is always better than one! We just kept the name Wolfman and The Wizards though.

You may now be thinking, is this girl a few bricks short of a wall? Well, walls are tall, and I am short. So to answer your question, yes. But you also, may not be thinking that, and wondering how Tom fit's in the story!

Well, as you know, every band needs 'the bad guy'. Someone who looks tough and isn't afraid to show it. So we went searching high and low, for the meanest, toughest guy. And we found an add in the paper, it said what we had been hoping for in our dreams; Tall, single, dark lord. Looking for a good ska band to join. Plays the harmonica and acordian. If interested, please call(001)-(censored for his safety). Ask for Voldemort. Or just Tom. Our hearts skipped a beat. We were so happy. We called him hopping no one had take his offer. I mean after all. Isn't everyone looking for an evil dark lord to be in their Ska band??. But luckily, he wasn't. We called him. And he said he would love to! But the problem was he was also rather busy. Being a dark lord isn't easy, ya know. So we said that was alright. As long as he was free on Full moons.

So now you know how our band was finished. To hear more about how it went at that one show. Stay tuned. Or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank You for reading this story. 

A/N: this was really stupid. So you should read the next part. ^_^. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wolfman and The Wizards

****

in;

Meeting other bands.

part 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where we last checked off, our brave ska band was ready to hit the road to fame. Or not, but atleast the thought they were. It was the day of their biggest show yet. With all the cool bands, and a few not so cool. Such as The Mud-bloods. A bunch of wizard wannabe's from the subburb of Seattle. 

Nothing happened until the practice for the show that day. When the mud-bloods insisted on watching the practice.

"Who might those obese characters be? Are they human?"Dumbledore questioned, pointing to a group of odd looking fellow's, who looked as if they didn't know what to do.

The next moment, as if on cue, they all walked over to where we were standing.

"Hi! We're The Mud-bloods. Who is that hot chick over there?"Asked a rather large looking _person._ The chick glanced over. Being none other than Draco Malfoy. Over hearing the young boy I think it was. He stomped over.

"I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy."Said Draco, with his nose so high in the air he was looking at the ceiling,"You'll pay for this."

"No! Then my Mommy won't be able to by me a new top of the line computer!"The boy yelled out in a high squeaky voice, as Draco raised his wand.

"Avada Kadavra!"Draco yelled out, shooting a green light out of his wand. The boy fell to the ground, making the whole building shake. Soon the manager of the club came running out.

"Nooo! They were suposed to preform tonight!"Cried out the manager,"I think."

"Well, it is his fault."Draco sneered,"Stupid Mud-blood."

"We may be stupid, but we aren't Mud-Bloods!,"Said Goyle, the bassist of the Mud-bloods,"Or wait, is it the other way around."

"Shut up! Now we don't have a drummer!"Shouted an Asian boy with a horible voice.

"I could play the drum's for you, Hottie. Don't I looked so sexy?"Asked none other than Ginny Weasley, wearing a small red dress barely covering anything.

"Sure, here's my number."The asian boy said with a smile, showing his red braces that matched her dress.

"What's that for?"Asked Ginny wondering.

"So you can call me, Duh!"The boy said as if he knew everything.

"Call you? how would I do that?"She asked him looking mind boggled.

"On the phone. Are you stupid or something? I am almighty ruler of the world."Said the boy.

"I want to be ruler of the world! Why can't I be ruler of the world! Everyone else get's to be! I kill thousands and all I ever get is jail time! It's not fair!"Tom said kicking and screaming on the ground. Throwing his harmonica as far as he could. Which wasn't very far.

"I think you should leave. We are unable to practice with you hanging around."Keryn said glaring evily towards them, then glancing back, past Lee Jordan, her hot boyfriend with dredlocks, to her red and white guitar,"God, my guitar is hot."

"Fine! I understand! Don't say hi!"The boy said.

"Why Can't I be ruler of the world! It's unfair! Unfair!"Tom yelled out.

"Before you leave, would you like a peice of candy?"Fred asked smilling holding out a peice of candy.

"Sure!"The boy yelled out gladly accepting it. Apon putting it in his mouth, he turned into a tiny purple Jelly Fish!

"Stupid Git."Sirius mumbled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I would like to thank Karen for helping me come up with some stupid stuff for this one. 

A/N: Tune in next time, for werewolf bashing by the manager. Stupid Git.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, unless they look unfamiliar.


	3. Default Chapter Title

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wolfman and The Wizards

****

in;

Crude Werewolf Dissing

part 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were happily strumming away, practicing, when the manager came running out in a sneezing fit.

"I'm alergic to dog hair! We can't have them in my club!"Yelled out the manager, pointing many fingers at Professor Lupin, Mr.K, and Sirius.

"But they aren't dogs! They are werewolves!"Sapphira yelled out defensivly,"Or wait, never mind. Sirius is really a dog. So forget that comment."

"Hey! I am not! I am a really nice guy!"Sirius exclaimed upon taking human form with a *pop*.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to have werewolves in the moshpit!"The manager said to them all,"They will bite everyone!"

"Woah, that would be cool. It would be like a domino effect. One dude, then him, and then him.."Keryn said to them, sounding like ditz.

"And then him, and him, and him....."Fred and Ron joined in.

"Why can't I be ruler of the world? It's just not fair. I mean, I have all the great qualities a person should have."Tom said, sniffling on the manager's sholder,"I'm Slytherin decendant, I know how to get power. Everything a evil person should be! But why?"

"There there. It's okay. At least you aren't a werewolf."Said the manager patting Tom's head, while glaring to the three "dogs", who were laughing and drinking one cup of esspresso. They passed it around...

"Why can't I just be an evil ruler of the world?"Tom said crying into his shoulder.

"Just sit down, Voldemort. It will be alright."Said the manager sitting him down.

"No, I preffer to go by Tom. Did you know, that in numerology, Tom is a very femine name."Tom said, glancing at the manager.

"Ron! What are you doing with that tuba!"Lee Jordan yelled out from behind his drum set.

"Hmm?"Ron asked, looking up, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Are we ever going to practice! We are just standing around like that bunch of Mud-Bloods over there."Jordan said, pointing madly to the band they had met earlier.

"Don't be so uptight Jordan."Sapphira said rolling her eyes at Jordans wanting to practice. All he did was sing!

"All I ever wanted was to rule the world."Tom cried,"But everyone took it away from me. I should have joined the volunteer workers in Kenya when I could. To help feed the poor."

"Tom, I think your harmonica was in my tuba."Ron said holding neck chocking.

"Why?"Tom asked looking up hopefully,"Did you find my Harmonica? I've spent so many nights with that. I can't bare to loose it. I love that Harmonica"

"Then why don't you marry it."Keryn asked holding her guitar.

"Because I think I just swollowed it."Ron gagged. Everyone looked at him and gasped.

"Nooo!"Tom yelled out, furiously, running over to Ron and jumping on his back,"Give it back!"

"I can't! It's in my throat!"Ron said, now choking from Tom's grasp on his neck.

"Give it back! Give it back! I'm not letting you take Jimothy! I love him!"Tom yelled out hitting Rons back.

"Who the heck is Jimothy?"The manager asked Tom worridly.

"My harmonica!"Tom replied sadly, getting off of Ron.

"I am not even going to ask."The manager said doubtedly.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you have lovely eyes?"Tom asked, looking longingly at the manager.

"Only my ex-wife."The manager replied, as a loud howl came from behind him,"Stupid werewolves!"

"How dare you call them stupid! They are the most beautiful creatures ever! Not to mention, they have nice butts."Hermione said walking up, defending the werewolves.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"Ron asked, looking at Hermione. Who was wearing a short navy blue dress, that was, if possible, smaller than Ginny's.

"I'm in Harry's band."She said with a giggle, tossing her hair in his face. He starts to cough madly.

"Geez Hermy, what are you putting in your hair? Perfume?"Ron said gagging from the smell of Hermione's hair.

"Of corse."She said giggling furiously.

"Um, Hermione? Are you sick or something?"Keryn asked looking to Hermione worridly.

"No, of corse not, why would I be?"She asked, in a perky and flirty tone.

"Because you sound like a screaming Hyena when you do that. And can't you leave? we are trying to have a practice here."Keryn told her.

"We WERE, but then Ron had to eat the love of my life."Tom said crying into the managers shoulder.

"Get over it Tom. We can get you a new one. How about you play acordian tonight?"Ron suggested, looking at an old acordian.

"I guess. Promise you will get me a new harmonica?"Tom asked looking at him.

"Yes!"They all yelled out to him.

"Okay. Thanks you guys."Tom said to them smilling putting his arm around the managers waist.

"Um, Ron? What are you doing with your tuba now? It looks like you are making out with it."Fred said, looking to his brother with a worried glance.

"I am leaving. You guy's are scaring me."The manager said, sounding frightened as he got away from tom's hold,"You guy's better be on by seven."

"Alright."Everyone replied as the manager walked away.

"Mr. Manager! Why are you leaving me! I thought we were together!"Tom yelled out sadly as the manager seemed to be running away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TaDa! The end! Until. duh da duh, the actual show time!! AHHH! scary, eh? well, tune in next time. To Spotlight on the Wolfman.(subtitle: Go Wolfie!)

I don't own anything that looks familiar.


End file.
